The present invention relates to brake levers, such as can be used to actuate a brake of a moving vehicle like a bicycle.
Certain governmental regulations require that certain exposed protrusions on a bicycle, such as brake levers, terminate with a radius of at least 6.3 mm. Such a regulation is intended to eliminate or reduce the number of sharp protrusions on the bicycle.